AJ's Pretear Adventure
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Namaku A.J, sahabat Anisha Asakura. Aku ditambatkan dengan seorang cowok nyebelin. Huuuh! Anisha Asakura jelek!. AU dan ada OOC. Oneshot!


Anisha Asakura disini.... (PLOP) Ini fanfic AU tentang Pretear. Enggak tau kenapa, ide melayang dari mana masuk ke otak. Orang yang beruntung (atau sial? Hehehe) yang anisha jadiin tokoh utama adalah teman anisha yang anisha singkatin namanya menjadi AJ. Disini A.J bakalan saya ceritain menjadi Pretear. Yaah... Silahkan membaca...

A.J IS PRETEAR

--- (A.J's POV) ---

Aku menunggu di jemputan mobilku, menunggu mobilku sampai ke sekolah.

"Sudah sampai, neng." kata sang supir.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku singkat, sambil keluar dari mobil jemputanku.

Saat mobil jemputanku pergi, aku menghela napas. _Oke. Sekolah selesai, langsung pulang._

Aku lalu melangkah menuju kelas. Masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk menunggu bel masuk. Saat aku masuk kelas, aku sadar teman sebangkuku belum datang. Ya sudah. Aku mulai membuka sms di hp-ku.

Anisha Asakura

+628295167701

Ak bru mw k skul. Guru udh dteng blum?

Oh, si sebangkuku. Lebih baik kubalas.

(Teman saya yang beruntung (atau sial?) ini adalah teman sebangku saya. Hahahay~~^o^)

A.J

+62832040320

Blum. Relax aj.

Pip! Sms kukirim. Setelah itu, aku duduk terdiam.

"Heeei~! A.J!" sapa seseorang di depanku. Oh, dia. Teman sekelasku. Eh, bukan teman. Cuma orang yang kebetulan sekelas saja denganku.

"A.J, minjem hape dooong~~ Aku mau foto-fotoan nih~~~" pinta orang itu. Aku hanya menyerahkan hpku tanpa berbicara.

Orang itu langsung pergi ke kerumunan yang lain, meninggalkanku. Aku menghela napas, dan langsung diam lagi.

"A.J!!!" teriak seseorang. Ah, itu si Anisha.

"Met pagi, A.J!" sapa Anisha riang, sambil menaruh tas di sebelah kursiku yang tadi kosong. "Kok kamu enggak jawab smsku?"

"Udah dijawab kok." jawabku kalem.

"Bukan, pas kamu ngirim sms ke aku, aku balas lagi kalau aku udah nyampe gerbang sekolah. Hapemu dipinjam, ya?" tanya Anisha.

Aku mengangguk.

"A.J, A.J..." Anisha menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. "Eh, A.J, mau lihat komik buatan aku enggak?"

"Mana, mana?" tanyaku tertarik. Satu-satunya obat penghilang kekesalanku dan kesepianku adalah Anisha dan komik buatannya.

"Ini, tentang Harvest Moon," kata Anisha semangat. "Judulnya Let's Baking Love, lho!"

"Apa?" jawabku, tak kedengaran dengan suara Anisha yang selalu kecil. "Judulnya 'Let's Making Love'?"

Muka Anisha langsung bersemu. "Bukan 'Let's Making Love'! Tapi, 'Let's Baking Love'!!"

Aku dan Anisha langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar arti yang kuucapkan. Tapi aku langsung membaca komiknya. Hm, menarik juga. Diwarnai pakai spidol SNOWMAN, dan komiknya berukuran setengah dari kertas A4.

(Curhat time: Anisha sebelum membuat fanfic Let's Baking Love, anisha membuat komiknya lho! Tadinya sih pingin masukin komiknya di FS, tapi enggak jadi soalnya cuma anisha cuma bikin komiknya 4 chapter..)

KRIIIIIIINGGGG!!! Bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah bel! Nanti kuperlihatkan terusannya ya, A.J!" kata Anisha sambil menyimpan komik buatannya ke tas sekolahnya.

Aku mengintip ke meja 'orang itu'. Hem, dia menyembunyikan handphoneku dibalik jaketnya. Pasti dia bakal memakai hapeku dengan teman-temannya sampai bel pulang sekolah nanti. Anisha melihatku. "Sabar ya, A.J." bisiknya, sebelum bu Lina memulai pelajaran.

KRIIIIIIIIIINGG!! Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"A.J! Udah bel istirahat, nih! Jajan sama-sama yuk!" ajak Anisha.

"Bo..." perkataanku terputus saat seseorang berjilbab putih menghalangku.

"Anisha, jajan sama-sama yuk!" ajak si orang berjilbab putih itu.

"Boleh, kok. Yuk A.J, kita jajan bertiga." ajak Anisha sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ah, tak usah. Kalian jajan saja berdua." jawabku lirih. "Aku masih kenyang."

"Benar nih?" tanya Anisha. "Ya sudah deh. A.J ditinggal enggak apa-apa kan?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Bye." Aku melambaikan tanganku.

Saat semua orang sudah pergi, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku berjalan sendirian. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku sendirian. Aku takkan kesepian kok. Aku enggak akan menangis. Aku enggak akan manja.

BRAAAK!!!

Aku menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh. "ADUUH! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!!"

"Ya ampun, kamu jatuh, ya? Sori, sori..." seseorang berambut jabrik berambut coklat kemerahan membantuku berdiri. Aku berdiri. Wakh, orang ini tinggi sekali. Sampai-sampai aku... Aduh bodoh bodoh!! Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Masa sih ini namanya 'love at first sight'?!!

"Kamu enggak apa-apa? Rokmu kotor tuh..." dia membungkuk, seraya mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya. Dia lalu melap rokku. "Hee..."

"... Apa?" tanyaku. Aku masih berdegup deg-degan.

"Kamu pakai CD warna abu-abu ya?" tanya cowok itu.

Mukaku langsung merah, dan langsung menindas perut cowok yang ternyata hidung belang itu. DAAASSH!

"Adududuh!!!" teriak cowok itu, terbanting keujung jalan. Untung enggak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dasar cowok ganjen!!!" teriakku sambil menutup rokku, berjaga-jaga kalau rokku diintip lagi.

"Ah, dasar cewek pemalu..." cowok itu bangkit sambil mengambil kartu pelajarku yang jatuh. "Hem, jadi namamu A.J, ya? Salam kenal, A.J. Namaku Gou." Dia memberikan tangannya tanda ingin bersalaman.

Aku yang masih grogi membalas saja salam tangannya.

BZIIIIT!!

Muncul kilatan cahaya dari tangan Gou. Aku langsung terpental jatuh lagi. "Uwaa!"

Gou, yang seharusnya menolongku, malah bengong.

KRIIIIINGGG! Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ah! Sudah bel! Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Gou!!" teriakku sambil berlari menuju kelas.

Gou melihat tangannya.

_---- In the class ----_

Aku langsung duduk di tempat dudukku. Anisha sudah duduk, ditemani _Green tea _favoritnya.

"Ya ampun, A.J, kamu kenapa? Nih, minum _Green tea_ku." Anisha menyodorkan minumannya ke arahku. Dengan rakus kuminum sampai habis.

"Haah, Haah..." aku ngos-ngosan. Kelelahan karena berlari.

"Kamu kenapa, A.J? Kok mukamu merah gitu?" tanya Anisha.

"Maaf, sebelumnya karena ngabisin minumanmu ya. Nanti abis selesai sekolah, aku beliin green tea ya." Kataku baru ingat. Minuman kesukaan Anisha kuhabisi semua. "Gini, tadi aku ditabrak cowok, ganteng banget! Namanya Gou..."

"Oh ya? Terus, terus?"

"Tapi, dia ternyata hidung belang! Dia ngintipin CD ku! Tapi entah kenapa..." aku masih merasa penasaran saat muncul kilatan cahaya saat aku jabatan tangan dengannya.

"Murid-murid semua! Perhatian!!" muncul Bu Meli, guru piket kami. "Karena guru olahraga kalian, Bu Dede, tidak bisa hadir, ada guru penganti yang menggantikan jam pelajaran olahraga kalian! Ini dia gurunya!"

Guru pengganti itu masuk dan... GUBRAAAAAK!!!!

Ternyata guru pengganti itu... GOU?!!!

"Lho?! A.J?!" Gou langsung kaget. "Ehh... Ehm ehm... Sudah, murid-murid, harap ganti baju kalian! Akan saya tunggu di lapangan!"

"Anisha, anisha..." mukaku tegang.

"Apaan?"

"Itu... Guru pengganti itu... Si Gou!!!" teriakku panik.

"APA?!!" Anisha langsung kaget. "Gawat nih!!!"

"Iyaa...." aku menjawab panik.

_--- At baseball court ---_

"Nah, untuk hari ini, kita akan praktek tekhnik pelempara bola voli!" ucap Gou semangat. Memang sih, badannya yang atletis memang cocok untuk menjadi guru olahraga.

Aku mendapat giliran pertama. Huwaa, gimana nih...

"A.J!" teriak Gou.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

BUUUUKSSS!

Bola voli yang seharusnya kuoper balik ke Gou, menghantam perutku. "OEK!!"

Beberapa murid cowok dan cewek (kecuali Anisha) menertawakan teriakanku saat perutku terhantam bola voli dari Gou. Aku langsung terbaring kesakitan di lapangan yang kering. "Adududuh..."

"Awas, awas!" Gou langsung menggendongku ke UKS. Anisha juga ikut, karena dia adalah anggota PMR, dan anggota PMR harus siap sedia menolong orang yang terluka meski sedang dalam jam pelajaran.

---- UKS ----

"A.J, kau sudah jajan di jam istirahat, belum?" tanya Anisha khawatir, masih sibuk mencari minyak kayu putih dari lemari UKS.

"Belum..." jawabku lemas.

"Aduduh... Kau mau kubelikan roti di kopsis?" tanya Anisha yang masih khawatir.

"Ah, enggak usah..."

"Kamu enggak boleh enggak makan!" sahut Gou. "Kau butuh energi, dan energi berasal dari makanan!"

"Iya, pak Gou benar!" jawab Anisha.

"Eh, Anisha, manggil saya Kak Gou saja, soalnya saya masih 16 tahun." balas Gou tengsin.

"Oh, oke, kak Gou." Jawab Anisha.

"Oh, ya," Gou mengambil sesuatu dari ransel kecilnya. "Nih, roti. Kebetulan saya beli tadi siang."

Aku memakan roti tadi dengan rakus, karena perutku yang hanya berisi green tea milik anisha tadi.

"A.J mau nerusin pelajaran atau istirahat disini?" tanya Anisha.

"Eee... Istirahat aja deh... Perutku masih sakit..."

"Maaf ya, A.J, saya tidak bermaksud menghantam perutmu," kata Gou menyesal, sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Enggak apa-apa kok." jawabku kalem.

---- After School ----

"Anisha, yuk ke kopsis! Aku beliin Green Tea!" ajak Anisha yang baru selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Asiiik! Ayo, ayo!" jawab Anisha riang.

"Heeei~~~! A.J!!!!!" Cih, orang yang tadi pagi. "Nih, hapemu. Besok aku pinjam lagi yaaa~~~!" katanya sambil mengembalikan hendphoneku yang baterainya tinggal satu. Lalu dia langsung pulang dengan kelompok-kelompoknya.

"A.J?" tanya Anisha.

"A... Hah?" tanyaku kaget. "Oh, yuk, kita beli Green Tea."

---- Kopsis ----

Selagi menunggu ibu-ibu penjaga kopsis menyadari kami, aku memeriksa isi handphoneku. Wueh, foto-foto orang itu banyak banget. Ada sekitar 20-an. Foto saat duduk di kelas, memakai baju olahraga, memegang kaca, memposisikan bibirnya berbentuk muah, dan macem-macem deh...

"Ibuu! Beli _Frestea Green_!" Anisha mencoba memanggil ibu-ibu penjaga kopsis. Percuma, Anisha. Ibu-ibu kopsisnya aja lagi boker, teriak ke siapa lagi!

"Hei, mau beli _Frestea Green_?" tanya seseorang yang amat kukenal. Gou?! "Harganya Rp.4500,-"

Aku mengambil uang lima ribuan dari sakuku. Kuberikan pada Gou. "Nih."

"Kembaliannya Rp.500,-" kata Gou sambil memberikan uang recehan lima ratusan.

"Thanks." Jawabku pendek, berusaha menarik Anisha pergi. Aku malas bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Heei!" Gou menyusul kami sampai ke gerbang sekolah. "Sedotannya belum diambil."

"Aah, terima kasih kak Gou." jawab Anisha, segera menusukkan sedotan.

"Heh!" bentakku. "Kenapa sih dari tadi kamu ngikutin aku terus?!!"

"A.J, sabaar..." Anisha kaget mendengar gertakanku.

"Bukan begitu... Kamu kubutuhin..." kata Gou memelas.

"Lalu kamu mau apa lagi sih?!" bentakku.

ZRUUT! TEPSS!

Aku dan Anisha digendong. Aku digendong depan, sedangkan Anisha di punggungnya. "Ikut aku!"

AKU MAU DIBAWA KE MANAAAAAA?????????!!!

--- SMA Bhaksum ---- (Nama suatu SMA swasta, tapi saya rahasiain namanya ^^ Ada di Bandung.)

"Hei! Lepasin aku! Lepasin Anisha!!" teriakku.

PETS! Kami diturunkan.

"Anisha," panggil Gou.

"Iya, kak Gou?" tanya Anisha.

"Kamu kenal kami?"

Saat Gou bertanya begitu, tiba-tiba muncul cowok tinggi berambut biru tua, cowok berambut putih (bukan kakek-kakek ya!) berkacamata, cowok pirang berkulit hitam, dan 3 anak kecil.

"Ah... Kalian..." Anisha mulai menangis.

"AKU KANGEN KALIAAAAN!!!!" Anisha langsung melonjak ke atas mereka bertujuh. "KALIAN LEAFE KNIGHTS KAN?!"

Aku bengong. Jadi Anisha kenal semua cowok ini!!?

"Anisha?! Kamu kenal mereka?!!" tanyaku kaget.

"Hah? Ya kenal dong. Kan mereka dari Prétear!" jawab Anisha. "Ini kak Hayate." Tunjuknya ke arah cowok berambut biru tua. "Yang ini kak Sasame." Tunjuknya ke arah cowok berambut putih berkacamata. "Ini kak Kei..." tunjuknya ke arah cowok pirang berkulit hitam. "Ini Mannen!" tunjuknya ke anak kecil berambut putih. "Yang ini Hajime," tunjuknya ke seorang anak ebrbandana _army_. "Dan terakhir, Shin." Tunjuknya ke anak yang lebih kecil.

"Waaai~ Kak Anisha masih inget kami!" teriak Hajime. "Senangnya....." tambah Shin.

"Baguslah kalau kamu masih inget kita." Hayate menepuk kepala Anisha, sementara aku bengong.

"Selamat datang ke Indonesia!" ucap Anisha. "Ada perlu apa ke Indonesia? Jalan-jalan ke Jakarta? Rekreasi di Garut? Liburan ke Bali? Jemuran di Irian?"

"Bukan, _silly_." ucap Sasame. "Kami butuh pertolongan Prétear."

"Hah? Memangnya kalian udah nemu siapa Prétearnya?" tanya Anisha.

CRSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

"Apa itu?!" teriakku kaget. Muncul monster besar sekali.

"Aaaaaaaa!!!" Anisha terbanting karena tentakel monster itu, dan terbanting entah kemana.

"Anisha!!!" aku berusaha mendekati Anisha, tapi monster itu menghalangiku.

"Dasar bodoh! Awas!" teriak Hayate sambil menarikku ke ujung. "Anisha diurus nanti saja. Sekarang, kita hancurkan monster itu!"

"Gi, gimana caranya?!" teriakku panik. Aku sudah sering menghadapi monster-monster di game PS 2, tapi belum pernah menghadapi yang beneran!

"A.J! Anggap saja ini game!" Gou memberikan tangannya. "Ayo, Mérge!"

Aku menggandeng tangan Gou. Muncul sekilas cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah memakai pakaian aneh, dan Gou menghilang entah kemana.

"_Bisa dengar aku, A.J_?" tanya Gou.

"Gou?! Kamu dimana?!!" aku kaget.

"_Aku ada di dalam kamu!_"

Aku bengong. Hah? Dalam. Da.... Lam. Dalam. Apa?! DALAM!!!

"_Bukan secara fisik!!! Tapi jiwa Leafe Knights masuk ke dalam Prétear! Kamu itu Prétear, A.J!"_ sahut Go di dalam tubuhku.

Aku yang sudah terbiasa main game PS 2, bisa langsung membasmi monster itu dalam sekejap.

"Yeeei!! Kak A.J hebat!" teriak Mannen.

"Iya, iya!!" sahut Hajime dan Shin.

"Anisha mana?!!" Aku langsung sadar kalau aku mengacuhkan Anisha.

"Anisha ada di sini." Kei membantu Anisha berjalan.

"Anisha, kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanyaku cemas.

"A.J, aku enggak apa-apa kok..." jawab Anisha setengah tersenyum. "Aku mau pulang sekarang. Bye bye.."

"Eh, mau kuantar?" tanya Hayate. "Aku bawa motor kesini, jadi kuanterin, mau?"

"Mau! Mau!" jawab Anisha semangat. "Bye bye, A.J! Semuanya!" Anisha lalu naik ke motor yang dikendalikan Hayate, dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Oke. Gou," panggilku. "Kalau ada permainan membasmi monster lagi, datang aja ke rumahku."

***#***

Yipi, selesai juga! Oke, silahkan direview kalau mau~~~! mju


End file.
